¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kojiro!
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: ¿Qué le espera este año a Kojiro por su cumpleaños? ¿Qué sorpresas le depararán? Un fic por el cumpleaños del Gran Tigre Hyuga *o*


**"¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kojiro!"**

Por fin el despertador hizo que ella abriese los ojos. Era aún muy temprano pero tenía tantas cosas que hacer que le era imposible tan siquiera pensar en dormirse de nuevo.

Sin hacer ruido, se levantó lentamente para vestirse y preparar algo de comer, no sabía a qué hora llegaría y era mejor dejar todo hecho.

Al salir del baño, se fijó en que el bebé se había despertado. Se le veía tranquilito, cosa muy rara en él; pero sabía que si no lo dormía en su cama se pondría a llorar; así que con la mayor delicadeza, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo depositó con cuidado en su cama, lo cual provocó que el papá también despertase.

Éste la miró y le preguntó:

- ¿Vas a salir?  
- Sí, pero antes voy a dejar la comida para Apolo y prepararé algo para ti. No sé si llegaré a tiempo para comer, así que mejor no me esperes.  
- Está bien, pero no te preocupes por la comida, ya haré algo.  
- ¿Seguro? –le miró no muy convencida.  
- Oye, ¿se te olvida quién fue el que te enseñó a cocinar? –la observó con una de sus acostumbradas muecas.  
- Casi no lo recordaba –se sonrojó.  
- Ja, ya veo ya –sonrió su marido maliciosamente.  
- Bueno, pues ya me voy…aunque como te dije, no sé cuando regrese exactamente –se acercó a él y le dio un beso, y acarició el pelito de si pequeño.  
- Duerme a Apolo un ratito más y después le das la papilla.

Sin decir más salió de la casa, pensando si llegaría a olvidarse de algo; esperaba que no.

- Tu mamá se preocupa mucho por nosotros, ¿no crees bebé?

El joven padre observaba a aquella linda criatura que parecía entender todo lo que su papá le decía.

Al cabo de media hora intentando que el pequeño se volviese a dormir, Kojiro veía que todo era inútil, su hijo cuando despertaba, no se dormía de nuevo, sólo quizás en la tarde o después del desayuno.

- Muy bien Apolo, ya que no quieres seguir durmiendo, vamos a tomar la papilla.

Se puso en pie y dejó al niño en la cunita mientras él se arreglaba. Cuando lo tuvo todo hecho bajó con su hijo a la cocina.

Sin demasiados problemas calentó la leche y preparó el mejunje. Mientras aquello enfriaba, se preparó un café bien fuerte, sabía que su hijo era un niño cargado de energía.

Después de varios minutos, decidió que sería bueno salir a pasear con el niño por el parque. Preparó a su bebé y se arregló él, lo metió en el cochecito y salieron sin más preámbulo.

El parque quedaba a media hora andando, así que el joven padre lo intentó disfrutar lo más posible.

Por fin cuando llegó a su destino, se asombró por lo que veía: sólo había padres jugando con sus hijos con una pelota, o simplemente acompañándolos. Kojiro notaba que ahora los hombres se dedicaban bastante a la casa y a su familia. También había alguna que otra pareja de padres, pero abundaban más ellos.

- Se nota que es sábado ¿no? –escuchó el futbolista que le hablaban.  
- ¿Por qué lo dice? –preguntó sin entender.  
- Ah, es que las mujeres suelen salir los sábados por la mañana y tarde con sus amigas, y nosotros cuidamos y salimos con nuestros hijos –comentó el hombre.  
- Ah no, mi mujer no es así. Normalmente salimos juntos con nuestro hijo, pero hoy tuvo que salir a algo importante, supongo.  
- Ya, eso es lo que dicen y después acaban llamando diciendo que están en casa de alguna amiga.  
- Oiga, sólo yo conozco a mi mujer... –decía ya cabreándose.

En ese preciso momento le sonó el móvil.

- ¿Diga? –respondió Kojiro. - ¿Qué? ¿En casa de Akiko? ¿Y vas a comer ahí? Ok, no te preocupes. Un beso. Chao.  
- ¿Qué le decía? –acabó por decir el hombre, antes de marcharse dejando al moreno pensativo.  
- Tu mamá no es como esas mujeres, ¿verdad bebé? –preguntó Hyuga como si Apolo tuviese la respuesta a su pregunta. - Bueno, vamos a dar una vuelta –volvió a meter al niño en el carrito y se dio una vuelta por el parque.

De repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, se giró para ver quien era:

- Ey capitán –era Ken. Aún después de que pasasen los años, su amigo le seguía llamando de aquella manera.  
- Chicos ¿qué hacéis por aquí? Ah, Takeshi, mi mujer está en tu casa, ¿no?  
- Sí –dijo no muy contento.  
- ¿Y esa cara? –preguntó divertido.  
- ¿Qué otra cara quieres que ponga? Mi mujer, y las mujeres de mis amigos me echaron de mi propia casa, ya me dirás tú…  
- Jajaja, no me lo puedo creer –se carcajeó el moreno.  
- Pues créetelo porque nuestras mujercitas también están allí –habló Ken, quien estaba acompañando a Sawada.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Carla y Aly también están? ¿Pero para qué se habrán reunido?  
- Yo ni lo quiero saber…seguro que traman algo, por eso no nos comentaron a donde iban –habló Kazuki no muy entusiasmado.  
- Bueno, algo importante tendrían que hacer.

Los tres miraron a Kojiro como diciendo: venga ya.

Hyuga no hizo caso de la cara de sus tres amigos y siguió su paso. Estos lo siguieron, y en eso Apolo empezó a llorar muy fuerte.

- ¿Qué te pasa pequeño? –le hablaba con cariño mientras lo sacaba del carrito.

Lo meció con cuidado y cuando ya había dejado de llorar, sintió algo que rozaba uno de sus pies, era un balón de fútbol.

- Señor, ¿nos puede pasar la pelota por favor? –escucharon los cuatro amigos.

Kojiro dirigió la vista hacia el pequeño. ¡Qué recuerdos! Recuerdos de su niñez y adolescencia cuando jugaba con sus amigos al fútbol. Maravillosos momentos vividos… Era una pena que no pudiese ver aquellos partidos otra vez. No tenía muchos recuerdos de aquella época, sólo lo que tenía guardado en su mente.

- Takeshi –se dirigió al más joven.  
- Sí –contestó preocupado por él, tenía un aire melancólico en su rostro. Pocas veces lo había visto así.  
- Ten a Apolo mientras le llevo el balón a esos niños –decía al instante que le ponía al bebé en brazos de su amigo.  
- Pe...pero…

Sawada no sabía qué hacer. Era la primera vez que cogía a un bebé. Intentó no ponerse nervioso y no le fue tan mal hasta que el niño empezó a lloriquear. Ahí sí que el joven no sabía qué hacer y la verdad era que sus amigos no le ayudaban en lo absoluto.

- Pero Takeshi, así no se coge a un bebé –le decía Ken divertido.  
- Eso, eso. Se ve que nunca has tenido hermanos pequeños –reía Kazuki.  
- Que yo sepa tú también eres hijo único –le reclamó Sawada.  
- En todo caso, a un bebé no es tan difícil de cogerlo –alegó ahora el portero.  
- Eso lo dices porque no lo tienes cogido tú, a ver si contigo se queda quieto y para de llorar.  
- De eso nada… Kojiro te lo dejó a ti…  
- Claro, será que se fía de mí. Ey y tú Kazuki ¿por qué no lo coges? –miraba a su amigo con los brazos estirados como si fuese a darle el bebé a él.  
- Yo tampoco…además tengo miedo de dejarlo caer.  
- ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo con mi hijo? –escucharon los tres en ese momento.

El padre cogió a su bebé y les dijo:

- Sois un trío de inútiles.

Y se giró para colocar a Apolo en el cochecito. En cuanto Hyuga lo cogió en sus brazos, el niño paró de llorar.

Kazuki, Ken y Takeshi se miraron entre sí arrepentidos, Kojiro tenía razón cuando los llamó inútiles. Pensando en el rey de Roma, éste se volvió hacia ellos que ya pensaban que ocurriría lo peor.

Les miró directamente, serio, concentrado, así de esa manera intimidaba a cualquiera.

- Jajajajaja –se rió de pronto, dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos. - Ay, pobres chicas cuando vayan a tener un hijo vuestro… ya podéis ir practicando aunque sea con un muñeco de esos que hacen de todo; es lo mejor cuando sepáis que seréis padres.  
- ¿Eso hiciste tú? –rió Ken.  
- No, yo tengo tres hermanos más pequeños ¿recordáis? Algo medianamente bien sé hacer.  
- Pues la verdad…cuando Carla me dé la noticia –se puso colorado de pronto - haré lo del muñeco.  
- Como se entere Fernández antes… –le dijo Sawada pensando en el hermano de la chica de Kazuki.  
- Ni se te ocurra hacer eso –le espetó Ken. - Ya me dirás si ella te pilla con la muñequita, cambiándole pañales.  
- Bah, tendré cuidado –contestó sobradamente.  
- Ay creo que ya empiezo a sentir hambre, además que las chicas no me dejarán entrar en mi propia casa u_u –dijo Sawada pesadamente.  
- Sí, yo también tengo hambre –se tocó la barriga Sorimachi.  
- Bueno, pues venid a casa y allí comemos; eso sí, tendréis que ayudarme.

Ya en la casa de los Hyuga, Kojiro dejó al niño jugando en su parquecito.

- Yo puedo quedarme con Apolo –dijo con rapidez Sawada.  
- Sí, ahora bien que te quedas con él, pero hace un rato no lo podías ni sujetar –sonrió Kazuki bromeando.  
- Sí, eso es lo que te va bien Takeshi, jugar con el bebé, total…hace muy poco dejaste la infancia –rió el portero.

Kazuki y Ken se fijaron en como su joven amigo metía al bebé en su corralito.

- Uy, si al final será el próximo en ser padre; tiene habilidad –comentaba Kazuki por lo bajo.  
- Menos cuchichear, a ver si me ayudáis en algo –decía Kojiro quien entraba a la cocina en ese momento.  
- ¿Y qué hacemos? –preguntó Ken.  
- Tú pela unas cuantas patatas –le dijo donde estaban y le dio un cuchillo. En eso miró a Kazuki. - Podrías…mmm… preparar una ensalada.  
- Claro, eso es fácil.

Kojiro le dejó en la mesa un par de tomates, unas hojas de lechuga y media cebolla. Mientras él preparaba la carne, sus dos amigos hacían lo que él les había pedido pero no demasiado bien: las patatas que Ken estaba pelando tenían el tamaño de un guisante… Como veía que aquello no iba muy bien, Kojiro se puso a preparar algo de arroz para acompañar la carne. Después se fijó en Kazuki, menos mal que se le veía hacer bien la ensalada.

Es ese momento sonaba el timbre del teléfono.

- Kazuki aliña la ensalada, con bastante aceite y poco vinagre –le decía a su amigo mientras se dirigía al teléfono.

- ¿Diga?  
- ¿Kojiro? Soy yo, Taro.  
- Ah, dime –se extrañó por la llamada de su primo político a esa hora.  
- ¿Podría pasarme por tu casa? Es que Silvia se fue a casa de Takeshi, que había quedado con las chicas, y me da a mí que hoy pasaré hambre.  
- Jajaja, claro que puedes venir, no te preocupes. Te esperamos en cinco minutos.

Así los dos se despidieron, y el dueño de la casa volvió a entrar en la cocina.

- Chicos, va a venir Misaki también a comer –les contó Kojiro.  
- ¿Y eso? –se sorprendieron ambos.  
- Parece ser que Silvia también se juntó con nuestras mujercitas en casa de Takeshi –intentaba decirlo sin reírse a carcajadas.  
- Vaya, otra más. A este paso me echarán de mi casa eternamente –se quejó el más joven, quien había escuchado la conversación de sus amigos.

Al poco rato Kojiro fue a abrir la puerta a su amigo, y ambos se sentaron a la mesa con los demás.

La comida estaba transcurriendo con normalidad hasta que…

- Argh ¿pero qué es esto? –cuestionó Taro con un gesto amargo en su rostro.  
- Es la ensalada, la preparé yo –afirmó lleno de orgullo Sorimachi.  
- Pues es mejor tirarla –decía aún con la extraña expresión de antes.  
- Ey ¿qué tiene de mal? –la probó y le pasó lo mismo que a su compañero.  
- Me parece entonces que yo ni loco probaré este potingue –decía Ken poniendo cara de asco.  
- Sí, yo también paso –siguió Takeshi.  
- ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste Kazuki? –preguntó el moreno con muchas ganas de reírse.  
- Pues… –tomó entre sus manos dos botellas - eché mucho de éste –enseñando el vinagre - y poco de éste –era el aceite – como tú me dijiste.  
- Me imaginaba que era por eso que sabía tan mal; además está muy salado.  
- Jaja, eso lo puedo explicar yo –decía con gracia Wakashimazu. - Le dije a Kazuki que echase un poco más de sal, y por lo visto se lo tomó al pie de la letra: le echó mucho más.  
- Pobres Carla y Aly, lo que tienen que aguantar con estos dos –pensaba Kojiro. - Ay, se me olvidaba la bebida.

Se levantó y dirigiéndose al refrigerador, iba a tomar una botella cuando escuchó a sus espaldas:

- ¡Que sea agua, por favor!  
- Bah, total sólo hay botellas de agua –rió Kojiro.

Ningún otro contratiempo ocurrió hasta terminar su comida.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

- Chicas, ¿creéis que le va a gustar el regalo? –preguntó la morena visiblemente emocionada con el resultado.  
- Por supuesto que sí –sonrió Aly. - Es más, te digo que hasta se emocionará.  
- Ojalá –miró a sus amigas ilusionada - siempre quise que tuviese un recuerdo como éste –se fijó en lo que llevaba en las manos.  
- Chicas –decía Silvia entrando a la habitación donde se encontraban las demás - aparte de lo que hemos preparado… ¿qué os parece poner esto?  
- ¿Música? No es mala idea –contestó Carla.  
- Mmmm…chicas no sé, Kojiro vendrá con Apolo y no quisiera que se molestase mucho y no dejarlo solito.  
- No te preocupes, puedes dejar al peque en mi habitación.  
- Sí, Aki tiene razón Vane, además –la miró Vicky - dudo que Kojiro y tú os quedéis mucho tiempo aquí –sonrió pícaramente y las demás hicieron lo mismo.  
- A saber qué piensan estas cuatro locas… ¡Serán mal pensadas! ¿Qué tal si llamamos ahora a nuestros chicos? –intentó cambiar de tema.  
- Ya los llamo yo.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

- Argh, ya es demasiado tarde, algo le han hecho a mi casa.  
- Jajaja, no seas así Takeshi, deja a las chicas que hagan sus cosas.  
- ¿Y qué quieres? Cuando esas se juntan es mejor no saberlo –masculló Misaki.  
- Y más cuando están en mi casa –se desesperaba Sawada.

Kojiro no dijo más nada, para su suerte el teléfono empezó a sonar…

- ¿Diga? –escuchó lo que le decían atentamente y diciendo: - Ahí estaremos en diez minutos –y colgó.

Se dirigió a sus amigos quienes estaban a la expectativa de lo que decía Kojiro.

- Acaban de llamarnos, tenemos que estar en tu casa en diez minutos Takeshi.  
- ¿Para qué? –cotilleó Ken.  
- Obvio para ir a ver el desastre que hicieron nuestras mujercitas en su casa –decía divertido Kazuki.  
- Mejor no metas más leña al fuego Sorimachi –murmuraba Ken al momento que salían de la residencia Hyuga.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, tocaron el timbre, Kojiro y los demás vieron lo que allí se estaba tramando desde ese día bien temprano.

- ¡FELICIDADES! –decían las chicas llenas de júbilo.

El moreno no se lo esperaba para nada, el salón estaba perfectamente bien ambientado: una mesa enorme llena de los distintos aperitivos y postres que sabía gustaban al tigre japonés, y todo estaba perfectamente bien decorado con muchos adornos de fiesta… Las chicas se habían esmerado tanto para tener todo impecable y maravilloso para él que no pudo evitar emocionarse, cosa extraña en él, no le gustaba mostrar ciertas emociones en público.

- Chicas, ¿no os parece que esto está decorado un poco infantil? –dijo sonriendo abiertamente mirándolas.  
- ¿Es que no te gusta acaso? –se le acercó Vicky retándolo con la mirada, sabía que lo había dicho en broma, pero le gustaba molestarlo cada vez que podía.  
- Claro que sí, ¿por qué no iba a gustarme? –y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que por supuesto no gustó a Genzo, quien ya se encontraba en la casa hacía un buen rato. - Gracias chicas.

Kojiro caminó hacia su esposa y en el camino le dio una palmadita en el hombro al portero nipón, así que no hubo mayor contratiempo. Cuando llegó hacia la morena, no dijo nada, sólo la cogió de la mano y la miró con una profunda admiración y todo el amor que le tenía.

Después de la sorpresa recibida, todos empezaron a divertirse como hacía tiempo no lo hacían y los chicos comentaron el gran temor de Takeshi ese día.

- Jaja, así que pensabas que tenías la casa destrozada, jajaja, tú sí que eres exagerado cariño –reía Akiko mientras el chico seguía incrédulo y sonrojado.

...

La fiesta siguió y ahora las parejas se encontraban en la salita, juntos, bailando al son de la música en la improvisada pista de baile, excepto el cumpleañero y su esposa quienes se encontraban en la habitación principal de los Sawada, durmiendo a su pequeño bebé.

- ¿Sabes qué me haría ilusión? –miraba él a su mujer, y al momento desvió su deslumbrante mirada hacia Apolo. - Escucharlo decir papá y mamá.  
- Ay cariño, ya habrá tiempo para ello. Pero yo creo que pronto tendrá que empezar a decir su primera palabra, ya tiene diez mesitos. Sólo hay que tener paciencia.  
- Supongo –decía no muy convencido.  
- Ya está dormidito –la mamá sonrió y se levantó de la cama.

Ambos salieron de aquella habitación caminando hacia el salón donde los esperaban sus amigos para seguir celebrando el gran día del tigre japonés.

Todos estaban alrededor de la gran mesa, cosa que le pareció extraño al moreno… ¿qué estarían tramando ahora?

- Creo que es la hora de los regalos –dijo Vane dirigiéndose a la mesa y cogiendo el suyo. - Espero que te guste –expresó mientras le ofrecía un paquete.

Ahora más relajado y todo entusiasmado, tomó el regalo entre sus manos y lo abrió con cuidado. Era un reloj exclusivo y muy bonito, simplemente le pegaba, iba muy bien con su estilo.

- Gracias –dijo simplemente después de besarla tiernamente.  
- Venga, venga dejaros de tanta melosidad por favor…ni que fueseis recién casados –habló divertido Genzo.  
- Jaja bueno, es nuestro turno para el regalo –se acercó Silvia con su esposo.

Taro le extendió la mano y cuando la abrió Kojiro pudo observar una llave. Se sorprendió y la cogió, sin duda era la llave de un coche.

- Wow no me esperaba esto jaja. Muchas gracias primo –le dio la mano en señal de agradecimiento. - Silvia, muchísimas gracias –y le dio un beso en la mejilla como había hecho con Vicky cuando llegaron.  
- Mañana puedes ir a buscar el coche al concesionario. Esperamos que te guste, sabemos que tienes ya un deportivo pero hemos pensado… –dijo Taro mirando a su esposa - bueno, mejor dicho fue más bien idea de Silvia; que te vendría bien un familiar.  
- Sí, ya se sabe, ahora sólo tenéis a Apolo, pero poco a poco llegarán más niños –dijo tiernamente, cosa que hizo enrojecer a los aludidos. Nadie pudo evitar reírse de las caritas de los dos morenos que no sabían donde meterse.

Detrás venían Genzo y su esposa Vicky. Ella le dio un paquetito en forma rectangular, que abrió muy entusiasmado. Era ni más ni menos que una foto de ellos dos junto con él y su esposa, un día que habían ido a un parque de atracciones. La foto estaba rodeada por un elegante marco de manera pulcramente decorado con bellos detalles sin faltar el nombre de cada uno de ellos bajo la fotografía.

Kojiro iba a hablar cuando el portero le ofreció esta vez lo que parecía un estuche rectangular bastante grande. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y miró lo que había dentro: unos hermosos y brillantes cubiertos de plata con las iniciales KH bordadas en oro.

- Están preciosos ambos regalos –decía visiblemente emocionado, sí, para qué negarlo, ya no le importaba expresar como se sentía abiertamente, al menos por ese día. - No os hubieseis molestado –y así saludó a la pareja como había hecho con los Misaki.  
- Eso le dije a Vicky, yo te quería regalar otra cosa pero no me dejó –habló riendo, recordando lo que le había dicho a su mujer días antes.  
- Este hombre…no le hagas ni caso Kojiro.  
- Jajaja nunca lo hago, no te preocupes –dijo riendo divertido mirando a su rival.

Enseguida Aly y Ken le enseñaron su regalo, que se encontraba en el suelo ya que se veía grande y por lo visto sería pesado.

Kojiro extrañado por saber qué podría ser, se agachó para abrirlo y lo que vio nunca se lo imaginaría: era una estatua con su figura y la figura de un tigre, a su lado. Estaba perfectamente creado, con unos colores tan naturales que si no fuese porque no tenía su tamaño pensaría que fuese su doble.

- Es precioso chicos, mil gracias. Aly eres una manitas –dijo sabiendo perfectamente que lo había hecho ella.  
- Bueno, el mérito no es sólo mío. Ken también ha puesto mucho de su parte.  
- ¿Ah sí?  
- ¿De qué te extrañas? –interrogó su amigo de la infancia.  
- No me imaginaba que hicieses algo del estilo.  
- Pero si soy un artista desde hace mucho tiempo, y lo sabes –sonrió divertido mirando a su amigo.  
- Jajaja. Muchísimas gracias, me ha fascinado.

Fue el turno de Kazuki y Carla que en vez de darle un regalo, el nipón le dijo:

- Hemos pensado en regalaros –dijo mirando a su amigo y a su esposa - un crucero, con la duración que queráis por la zona que más os guste. Así que bueno, sólo tenéis que hablarlo y cuando lo sepáis me llamáis y ya tenéis vuestro crucero.  
- Waaa, un crucero, qué bien suena cariño.  
- ¿Tú a dónde prefieres ir? –le preguntó Kojiro a Vanessa.  
- Me da igual, dónde tú quieras.  
- Mmm…creo que nos llevará un buen tiempo decidirnos.  
- Sin problemas –le expresó Carla. - Por cierto, mi hermano Gino me llamó que siente no haber podido venir a la fiesta, por lo que sé el embarazo de Grace está muy adelantado y no quisiera tener ningún contratiempo; pero que en unos días más cuando ya puedan viajar estará aquí en Japón, que quieren veros a todos.

Y por último aunque no menos importante, Takeshi y Akiko… A Takeshi se le veía más emocionado de lo normal y con una gran sonrisa, se acercó, junto con su chica, al cumpleañero y cada uno le ofreció un paquetito que el tigre abrió con impaciencia.

Eran una cámara digital y una cámara de video de última generación.

- Mmm voy a tener que ver como funcionan…que yo para estas cosas…no es como el fútbol que se me da especialmente genial.  
- Míralo él que humilde –decía Genzo con su tono sarcástico habitual.

Todos se echaron a reír. La verdad estaba siendo una noche fabulosa, todos reunidos y pasándolo de maravilla.

- Son unos regalos estupendos y muy especiales; muchas gracias chicos –les sonrió de tal manera como nunca antes lo habían visto sonreír.  
- Pues si estos regalos te gustaron –le dijo Ken - prepárate para lo que viene ahora.

Kojiro se quedó a la expectativa, quería saber de qué trataba todo aquel misterio, sólo esperaba que no fuese nada loco ni extravagante.

- Pero será mejor que te sientes –explicó Kazuki, mientras lo llevaba hasta el sofá.

Y allí se quedó el tigre nipón sentado en el amplio sofá del salón más nervioso que nunca antes en su vida… Fue al momento que vio a los chicos frente a él formando una barrera entre todos cuando sintió su corazón palpitar más de lo habitual.

Cada uno de los jóvenes traían una sonrisa bien amplia en su rostro. Todos querían ver la cara de sorpresa del moreno, así que no se hicieron esperar más y fue Takeshi quien le puso en sus piernas otro estuche más, de considerable tamaño.

Tragó saliva antes de abrir la tapa. Era un álbum de fotografías. Éste miró a cada uno como preguntando con la mirada ¿lo abro?, ¿no lo abro?

- ¡Ábrelo de una vez! –dijeron ellas y ellos a coro.

Y sin más preámbulo lo abrió.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que un par de lágrimas recorriesen sus mejillas. No se lo creía, no esperaba aquello ni en un millón de años, era lo último que podía esperar recibir en su vida.

- Cariño –le dijo Vanessa sentándose a su lado - ¿es qué no te gusta?  
- Yo… –habló sin mirarla y sin saber bien qué decir - no sabía que volvería a tener estas fotos. Creí haberlas perdido hace años.  
- Pues fíjate que no, jajajaa, parece ser que eres muy olvidadizo ¿eh? Las encontré hace no mucho en un caja en el desván, sí, ahí donde no sueles ir nunca y se nos ocurrió entre todos darte la sorpresa.

Ya ninguno dijo nada más. Kojiro estaba extasiado, volver a ver a su padre, aunque fuese en una foto; las poquitas fotos que tenía de su padre, de su infancia, el momento de su vida más tierno, su mamá, sus hermanos… Toda su infancia recogida en aquel álbum que con tanto cariño crearon su mujer y sus amigos para él.

- Pero sigue viéndolo –le dijeron los allí presentes.

Con cada página que pasaba, observaba las fotos, eran de su época cuando comenzó a jugar al fútbol en el Meiwa, luego vendrían las fotos de su época en el Toho y cómo no, las fotos de la selección japonesa. Su infancia y su adolescencia concentradas en el regalo más significativo para él.

No tenía palabras para agradecerles a todos ellos, sólo pudo mirarlos con el agradecimiento reflejado en su mirada. Todos lo comprendieron y no hubo más palabras.

Al poco rato cada pareja se iba despidiendo, ya era muy tarde y debían ir a descansar, había sido un día de grandes sorpresas.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

- ¿Podrías coger a Apolo mientras voy un momento al baño? –pidió la morena a su marido.  
- ¿No es demasiado tarde para que estés despierto bebé? –le habló cariñosamente mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos.  
- Ah una cosita más, tengo aquí una película que me gustaría ver –dijo enseñándosela. - ¿Podrías ponerla mientras no vuelvo?  
- Claro, sin problema.

Mientras su mujer se dirigía al cuarto de baño, éste dejó a su niño sentadito en la cama con mucho cuidado, para luego caminar hasta el DVD que tenía enfrente. Encendió la televisión y esperó que empezase la película.

Como no estaba mirando, no se fijó de qué trataba hasta que escuchó unas palabras que lo hicieron sobresaltarse de repente. Ahora fue el turno de él sentarse en la cama, cogiendo al niño en brazos, y sin evitarlo alzó su mirada al televisor.

- Papá –pronunció quedamente mientras veía las imágenes.

Si el álbum de fotos fue especialmente significativo para Kojiro, el vídeo lo fue mucho más.

Abrazó a Apolo contra su pecho, necesitaba sacar afuera todas sus emociones al revivir de nuevo algunos momentos con su padre cuando era pequeño, no podía más. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar sin ninguna dificultad por sus ya cristalinos ojos.

- Papá –volvió a pronunciar más claramente.

En ese momento sintió como una manita le apretaba su brazo izquierdo y miró a su pequeño que abría la poca diciendo la misma palabra que él había pronunciado aunque menos audible.

No se lo podía creer, parecía vivir en un sueño. Aquel día que parecía iba a ser como otro cualquiera, se había convertido en uno de los mejores días de su vida: la fiesta con sus amigos, los regalos, ese álbum de fotos, ahora el vídeo y su bebé que decía su primera palabra: papá. ¿Podía pedir algo más?

Vanessa llevaba un buen rato mirando la escena y también se había emocionado, no podía evitarlo, llevaba tanto tiempo con esa sorpresa entre manos… Quería ver la expresión de él cuando lo viese, verlo emocionarse como nunca antes lo había visto. Y se sintió feliz y satisfecha de la felicidad que ahora irradiaba su marido.

Caminó hacia él, y cuando estuvo a su lado le dijo: - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Y los abrazó a ambos con mucho cariño. - Gracias, por todo; le contestó él con todo sentimiento.

_*** FIN ***_

* * *

**... NOTAS DE AUTORA ...**

Wiii, mi regalito de cumpleaños por fin terminado y publicado *o* Y pensar que desde el 2006 que está empezado xD jajaja tuve que hacerle varios cambios, entre que había cosas que no me gustaban y tal pues eso xD

Por cierto, los he puesto a los chicos muy inútiles? jajaja xD Pobrecillos :P

Espero que guste, wiiiiii!

Ahora los créditos:  
- Los personajes de CT, son de Yoichi Takahashi (aunque bueno, ejeemm, este mes de agosto Kojiro es sólo nuestroooooooooo! jojojo. Ven aquí tigre, no escapes jijiji)  
- Vanessa, Apolo, Akiko y Carla son personajes míos.  
- Vicky es personaje de mi hermanita Esther.  
- Silvia es personaje de mi comadre Silvita.  
- Aly es personaje de mi cuñada Katja (Aly).  
- Grace es personaje de mi amiga Graciela.

En unos días espero escribir otro fic por el cumpleaños del Tigre, pero esta vez divertido, a ver si sale, que yo soy más de romances y dramas jajaja.

Y de paso, aprovecho para felicitar a mi querida hijita Karinne que también cumple añitos (lleva todo el día enfadado conmigo por habérseme olvidado ;_;).


End file.
